


My type

by BiffElderberry



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry





	My type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Working at the Waverider cafe was a series of routines. Sara always opened the store. She would arrive around 5 am and start setting up the machines, get the coffee brewing, make sure the dining area was ready for customers - the usual start up for the store. They would open doors at 5:30, which was about the time Kendra would show up with her Starbucks in one hand and apron in the other. She would quickly stash her Starbucks cup inside of one of the Waverider brand cups. 

 

They would have a few early birds until 7 am, when the real rush would start. Leonard would saunter in around 7:10, even though his shift technically started at 7:00, complaining about something his boyfriend did. He was a firefighter, or maybe a firestarter. Sara wasn't quite sure. 

 

Rip, their store manager, wouldn't show up until closer to 9 am, always complaining about jet lag even though he hadn't been back to London in five years. Over the years, the staff of Waverider had developed a good routine, working around each other to fill orders with precision. 

 

Around 10 am, Jax would show up to order his needlessly sugary drink and a plain black coffee for the professor. Kendra, who normally worked on the register, would see him coming and they would already have his order ready before he even stepped in the door. 

 

Ray would make his appearance around 1 pm. His order was always varied and they would have to wait for him to actually get there and place his order to start making it. Not that any of them minded. He was fun to talk to when there was a lull and Leonard especially seemed to enjoy the company of the other man. 

 

But really, the customer Sara couldn't wait to see was Ella. She would come at 3 pm every day, order a cappuccino with a shot of mocha, and chat with Sara for a few minutes. Ella worked at the flower shop across the way. She lived by herself and had a cat. She would occasionally bring flowers, things they hadn't used in the shop, and leave them as decorations in the coffee shop.

 

Except for today. It was already 3:05, and Ella hadn't shown up. Sara could feel her mood drop as she waited for the cute redhead to appear. 

 

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked as she caught Sara glancing out the window for the tenth time in two minutes.

 

"Nothing, I'm going on a smoke break," Sara huffed, yanking her apron off.

 

"You don't smoke!" Leonard called after her.

 

"Yeah, seems like a good time to start," Sara replied, resisting the urge to give him the finger. Even though it would have offended none of the staff, and likely not offended any of their customers either, Rip did demand some sense of professionalism in the store. 

 

Sara walked out the front door of the shop and stood there for a minute. She hadn't paused to grab her jacket from the break room and the cold November air cut her to the bone. She considered going back inside for her coat, but she really just couldn't be in there for another minute. 

 

She started wandering down the street. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. 

 

Sara wasn’t sure why Ella skipping her coffee for the day was such a horrible thing. Perhaps she was switching to tea, maybe she was sick today, maybe she was trying to be healthier. Just because Sara was paranoid didn’t mean that Ella was gone forever. 

 

Sara saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of her eye. Sara looked up, a huge smile breaking across her face as she saw Ella standing there talking to some guy. The smile quickly faded as she took in Ella's body posture. She had her hand grasping the edge of her purse, her eyes darting nervously to the side. She stepped back slight, but the man stepped forward, back into her space. She didn't look like she wanted to be there.

 

"There you are," Sara said, jogging up to them. "I was worried about you." She didn't know if Ella knew the man she was talking to but it didn't seem like the kind of situation that she should just ignore. 

 

"Sorry I just ran into-" Ella said, smiling at Sara. She paused for a moment, thinking. "What's your name again?" 

 

"Mike," the guy supplied. "And who is this lovely lady?"

 

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Sara," Ella replied, grasping at Sara's hand. 

 

Sara felt her lips tick slightly trying to smile. She and Ella were not in fact dating, but she was glad the other woman felt comfortable claiming they were to try to ward off the creeper.

 

"Girlfriend, huh?" Mike asked, leering at Sara. "Maybe she can join us later in my hot tub then." 

 

"No, I don't think we will be," Sara said, turning away from the man. "We've got to go now." She tugged on Ella's hand, encouraging her to follow.

 

"Come on, baby, all you need is the love of a good m-" Mike didn't finish his sentence as Sara turned around and decked him. Her first girlfriend had been the daughter of a martial artist with vague mob ties. He had ensured that both his daughter and Sara could kill a man if need be. 

 

Mike went down to the pavement with one punch though. He clutched at his nose, blood squirting out around his fingers.

 

Sara ignored his yells as she pulled Ella through the crowd. They came to a stop in front of Waverider. 

 

"Sorry about that," Ella said, dropping Sara's hand. Sara couldn't help but feel a sad emptiness as the loss of physical contact. "I couldn't get him to leave me alone." 

 

"Glad I could help," Sara offered a weak smile. "He didn't really seem like your type." 

 

"No, you're more of my type," Ella said and then froze, eyes growing wide. 

 

Sara was about to say that Ella was her type too but before the words could come out of her mouth Ella turned tail and ran back to the flower shop. Sara sighed; she thought that had been going quite well up till then. 

 

For the next week, Sara was in a constant state of gloom. All her regulars tried to cheer her up, Ray told her jokes that were a bit too technical and flew right over her head and Jax told her about the crazy things Professor Stein did and how out of touch he was with reality. Kendra offered her hugs as needed, and Leonard made salty comments about their more annoying customers. But Sara couldn't shake it. Ella had been avoiding the coffee shop. 

 

It was mid afternoon, and Rip has sent her to the back to clean dishes because "she was scaring everyone." She was elbows deep in suds when Kendra got her attention. Sara looked out into the shop to see Ella standing there waiting for her coffee.

 

"Hey, Leonard, give me her cup," Sara hissed, grabbing the cup from him. She picked up a sharpie and wrote something on it.

 

"You're my type too," Leonard read off the cup. "Really?" 

 

"Yes. Wait, one more thing," She grabbed the cup back and quickly scribbled her phone number on it. 

 

"That's so cheesy," Leonard said after having handed the cup off to Ella.

 

"Shut up," Sara told him, but she couldn't help but smile as her phone buzzed in her pocket, alerting her to a new text message.


End file.
